Atracción Fatal
by T a b h y
Summary: Levi vive en la rutina como profesor de educación física, pero todo cambia hasta que llega un castaño a salvarlo de las garras de la monotonía pero con el pequeño problema de que es su alumno y la sociedad estará en contra. Una historia sobre prejuicios, amor y lo que sucede con la homofobia latente. Levixeren/ yaoi/ drama/AU Denle una oportunidad. Dejen reviews :)


Los días para Levi Rivaille siempre eran iguales la misma rutina siempre lo acompañaba, levantarse a las 6 am ducharse, vestirse y ir en dirección a su trabajo la vida perdia su color con cada día que se escapaba.

el trabajo de Levi era ser un prestigiado profesor de educación Física en la incomparable academia de Sina, la cual estaba dirigida por el director Erwin Smith un rubio de ojos azules de un metro setenta con complejo de súper modelo el cual tenia un hijo que parecía una niña el cual aun no podía aprender su nombre.

Bufo, odiaba que nada fuera a suceder hoy.

sus pasos lo guiaron por el amplio campus en donde los mocosos sonreían sin preocupaciones.

No era un secreto entre sus amigos mas cercanos como Erwin, Hanji o Petra que el era un homosexual declarado pero el rubio tenia sus ojos siempre escrutandolo ya que seria un problema que los padres de la distinguida sina supieran que el maestro de educación física era un maestro de educación física que podía ver siempre el cuerpo de los adolescentes, pero los mocosos no eran del gusto del pelinegro así como tampoco las relaciones.

El amor solo es un problema, no es como si nunca hubiera estado con nadie pero sus relaciones eran solo sexo casual y nada mas.

Una de las razones era su rostro estoico sin emoción sus ojos afilados y aunque no quisiera admitirlo su altura era un complemento esencial en su contra.

Su infancia fue dura, su madre la cual era soltera trabajo hasta el cansancio para darle una buena educación pero esa situación la saturoy el trabajo se robo su aliento llevándola a la tumba cuando Levi tenia 13 años, desde ese momento el pelinegro puso una carcasa a su alrededor una que guardaba sus sentimientos y evitaba que na gente lo dañara. Los únicos que han podido hacerle fisuras a aquella carcasa han sido sus amigos.

A Erwin lo conoció a sus 16 años fue cuando Levi estaba tan desesperado que robar no era una tan mala idea, se podría decir que el rubio era su cable a tierra, su salvador le debía su vida, el ojiazul le ayudo a salir adelante y le dio una posibilidad de vida digna así mismo después conoció a Hanji la cual a pesar de hacerle un feroz bullying le alegraba sus días, también conoció a la pequeña y adorable Petra que era como su hermana pequeña.

Con el pasar del tiempo Erwin adquirió la academia pagada con el sudor de su frente y empleo a todos sus amigos, Hanji era la maestra de biología y aunque fuera una loca de mierda que lo sacaba de sus casillas constantemente era una profesional, Petra era la secretaria tan amable y dulce que mas de alguno se derretía por ella.

Levi decidió ser maestro de educación física por el deseo que tenia de hacer algo en el ejercito pero nunca lo pudo concretar.

Sus afilados ojos se desviaron hasta el pasillo donde la loca cuatro ojos venia gritando a todo pulmón.

-Enanin~.

-Joder, loca callate.- soltó con enojo contenido odiaba cuando recordaba su pasado el que ya suponía tener encerrado en una caja con 10 llaves.

-Se que me amas Levi.- con su dedo empezó a picar su costado.

-Sueña.- golpeo la mano de Hanji.

-Como sea Erwin quiere verte.- su sonrisa le daba una mala espina.

Sin responderle se dirigió a la oficina del rubio con una extraña sensación.

El rubio estaba detrás de una montaña de papeles con unas bolsas debajo de sus ojos.

-Te ves horrible.- aseguro mientras se sentaba detras del escritorio.

-Gracias,- sonrió con el sarcasmo plasmado en sus ojos.

-Para que me necesitas.- solto el no se caracterizaba por dar vueltas en el asunto el era directo.

-Hoy llega un nuevo alumno.- sus ojos lo miraban fijo.- y necesitó que le cuides.

-Y porque mierda debo hacer eso.- sus ojos demostraban el enojo que sentía.

-Por que te lo ordeno.- sonrió victorioso.- sus padres siempre esta fuera y el necesita de alguien que lo cuide.- los ojos de Levi lo miraban fijamente y era imposible saber que pasaba por su mente.

-¿Soy una puta niñera?.- si las miradas matasen.

-Obedese.- la mirada de Erwin daba a entender que no aceptaría una negativa.

No respondió pero Erwin sabia que lo haría.- llega en la tarde, se amable es un poco tímido, es amigo de Armin.- sonrió como un padre orgulloso.

-Tio, alguna vez sabré quien es la madre de ese niñato.

-Seguro.- se oyó su voz repleta de sarcasmo.

-Como sea.- salio como entro.

Maldito Erwin que creía que una jodida sirvienta.

Odiaba a los mocosos y este no tendría nada diferente, pero como sea tendría que esperar para verlo y hacerlo sufrir por el momento lo haría con sus idiotas alumnos.

Una sonrisa ladina se asomo por sus labios.

Pero el no tenía idea de lo que le preparaba el destino.

_**Hola aquí yo con mi nueva idea, no es como amigos con beneficios.**_

_**Esta idea vino a mi en una clase de filosofía y los sesgos.**_

_**No creo que haya terceros que interrumpan larelación si no que sera un eterno problema con las criticas sociales y la homofobia.**_

**_ Si les gusta me dicen y dejenme reviews :) _**


End file.
